The present invention relates to a method of attaching commercial hair. More particularly, this invention relates to attaching commercial hair or a hair system to already existing natural hair on a wearer's head by means forming a securing base in the wearer's hair with use of a plurality of linking attachment members.
Tens of millions of men and women in America alone suffer hair loss to some degree. In fact, studies indicate that losing hair is more common than not losing hair. About two-thirds of those who lose hair are experiencing androgenetic alopecia, or male or female pattern baldness. Male pattern baldness first begins as a thinning of the hair, beginning at the front hairline or the crown. Then it spreads until, in extreme cases, the person is left with only a thin "horseshoe" fringe of hair around the sides and the back.
Commercial hair and hair systems are conventional methods for covering regions of hair loss. "Commercial hair" is defined as any material that is artificially attached to a person's head to create the appearance of human hair. Commercial hair includes human, animal hair as well as synthetic fibers and hair wefts.
Commercial hair has typically been attached to the wearer's natural hair by means of adhesives, clips and the like. However, as the natural hair grows or gets dirty, the commercial hair needs to be removed for cleaning and then replaced and refitted onto the wearer's head.
If adhesives are used, the commercial hair must be cut from the wearer, which results in the undesirable loss of more hair. Further, it is uncomfortable for the wearer since the adhesive can be irritating and does not allow normal respiration of the head. Further, some wearers develop allergic reactions to the adhesives. Additionally, the adhesive may melt in extreme situations, resulting in a loosening of the commercial hair.
Other methods of attaching commercial hair are generally bulky and result in a noticeable ridge along the natural hairline under the commercial hair. This does not provide a natural looking appearance. Further, the attachment methods may not be adequately secure, allowing the commercial hair to be displaced during activities such as swimming, showering, or walking in heavy winds.